Looney Nott
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Luna has always known. Prequel for the Boy Who Knew Nothing. Multiple pairings discussed including Slash pairings


**A/N: this is a prequel for my other story The Boy Who Knew Nothing.**

**Main Pairing Luna/Theo multiple pairings discussed. Some slash some not.**

**There is SLASH in this! Don't like it then don't read.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters those rights go to J.K Rowling**

"Luna."

A soft voice called and Luna's eyelids clenched together as she fought against the fog that tried to take her in.

"Luna."

It called again and this time the Ravenclaw felt like she'd heard that voice before, not too often mind you but enough times for her to be able to recognise it.

"Wake up, can't spend the whole day dreaming."

Luna slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as the fog began to clear and a face appeared just two inches away from hers. The girl wanted to jump in surprise at what she saw, but for some reason she didn't.

"If you don't get up you'll miss all the fun."

The figure in front of her said, Luna slowly sat up on what she realised was a couch and stared at the boy in front of her wondering what on earth was going on. The dark haired boy carded a hand through her hair and smiled as he tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

Theodore Nott.

"What's going on?"

Nott tilted his head to the side as his smile grew, "What's going on is were going to be late if you stay asleep any longer."

"Late?" Luna frowned, "Late for what?"

The slytherin gave a soft chuckle as he stood and held out a hand to help her up. "Loopy little thing aren't you? I'm sure you haven't forgotten so let's go."

Luna's frown deepened and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't understand what was going on but still lifted her left hand to put in his when her eyes widened at what she saw wrapped around her ring finger.

A gold engagement ring. There was one large stone in the centre of the ring that looked like an odd swirl of amethyst and emerald surrounded by a square of diamonds.

Nott saw her gaze and his smile turned into a smirk as he pulled the girl from her seat while placing a kiss over the ring, causing a furious blush to spread over the blond's face.

"Come along," he said as he pulled her towards the brown door that she hadn't seen before, "Pansy will hate us for ages if we're late."

In her confused haze Luna only briefly noted that she was moving or even that her arm had laced itself around Nott's as they reached the door and he gave her another smile as the door was pulled open.

Bright light immediately beamed from the entrance and Luna could just barely see the slytherin's silhouette as they walked through. Luna blinked and suddenly she was standing near the entrance of the great hall.

The entire room was decorated in bright lights, the tables were smaller and round scattered around the room holding champagne glasses and various finger foods. The hall was packed with people and Luna could barely make out the faces as she took a quick glance around, but from what she could see everyone was in their school clothes.

"Love?"

Nott suddenly said and Luna's head snapped up to stare at him in shock, somehow only making the slytherin smile.

"Luna! You made it!"

Luna turned too late as she was suddenly wrapped up in a hug before she could even blink. After a moments squeeze from the person who attacked her, they finally pulled back and the Ravenclaw almost gaped.

"I almost thought you'd forgotten."

Pansy Parkinson stood in front of her with a beaming smile. The slytherin witch's hair was up and out of her face with a veil trailing down her back, and she wore a large white gown with crystal jewels sown into the bodice. It looked incredibly odd seeing this one girl in a wedding dress while everyone else wore school clothes.

"You've only been reminding her everyday for three month's. I seriously doubt she'd forget."

Pansy's eyes narrowed into a glare and she looked back over her shoulder making Luna look over as well, to find Neville standing there wearing a black tuxedo.

Pansy turned and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the gryffindor and Neville's eyes widened a fraction before he gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course, you really didn't need to." The boy walked up to Pansy and wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a soft kiss. "I doubt anyone would want to miss seeing you as beautiful as you are today."

A light blush powdered the witch's cheeks, but she still managed to keep her glare. "Only today?"

"Everyday, today you just have an audience."

Pansy smiled as she gave Neville another peck, "Nice save."

"I thought so, Bonnie." Neville said with a proud nod, while Luna frowned.

"Bonnie?"

"Its a poisonous flower I've been breeding." The gryffindor said as he gave the slytherin another kiss. "Beautiful but deadly."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Longbottom." Pansy smirked before the slytherin witch quickly grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "Off you go."

"Where to?"

"To find Draco and Harry. I don't want them fornicating all over on my day."

"Yes dear." Neville said as he walked away and Luna could only blink at the scene. Pansy turned back and frowned.

"Luna what's wrong?"

Something was wrong and at the same time everything was right but in that moment Luna didn't know why. The girl stared at Pansy's puzzled expression for a moment and looked to the side to find Theodore's face twisted in similar concern and before she could stop herself.

Luna giggled.

Something was off but in that moment she couldn't find herself to care why it was off or even why she was laughing. And yet for some reason it really didn't matter.

Nott's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss Luna's cheek, "Forever the little loon, aren't you love?"

Pansy gave a snort and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Sometimes I wonder about you two."

"Sometimes I wonder what Longbottom could possibly see in you." Theo mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Luna's waist.

"Obviously much more than Luna see's in you." Pansy said with a glare as she folded her arms over her chest.

Luna giggled again before giving a smile, "You look beautiful Pan."

_'Pan, since when is it Pan?'_

"Naturally. I'm glad to see Theo hasn't rubbed off on you." Pansy beamed as she moved forward to grab Luna's arm and pulled her away from him. "Come on, I'll show you where you're sitting."

The blond gave a slight squeak as she was dragged through the crowd while Pansy prattled on about how long it took her to get ready. The ravenclaw's eyes darted around her and time almost seemed to slow as she passed the unfocused faces until she caught sight of bright red hair and she stopped.

Everything around the two seemed to blur and the loud talking seemed to lower to a hum. Ron was standing with Blaise Zabini.

The gryffindor's arms were wrapped around Blaise's neck, while the dark skinned slytherin's arms were on the wall on either side of Ron's head.

"I still don't understand what the problem is."

Ron glared, "The problem is that your mother is insane."

"It can't be that bad-"

"She burnt all my clothes."

Blaise paused, "Didn't she buy you new ones?"

"And then she tried to bribe my mother, so she _'won't torture all of the wizarding world with the horrifyingly hideous sweaters she insists on knitting'_."

"Alright, so maybe she was a bit rude-"

"She tried to bind an elf to my mother!" Ron almost screeched in frustration, somehow only making the slytherin shrug.

"She was trying to be nice, besides Hettie is-"

"A living creature that shouldn't be sent via an owl!"

Blaise paused and stared at Ron for a moment, "Mother owled Hettie to Molly?"

"In a box, gift wrapped and everything!" The redhead almost whined, "Poor thing could barely breathe."

Blaise couldn't hold back and started laughing uncontrollably. The slytherin leaned forward, pressing Ron against the wall behind him as he leaned against the redhead.

"It's not funny Blaise."

"I-I... apologise, I just can't imagine what mother was thinking. This isn't the first time she's bonded an elf to someone, why on earth would she owl Hettie?"

"Merlin only knows what Alexis was thinking." Ron groaned as he leaned his head against the slytherin's chest, "Honestly, mum won't to open packages anymore cause she's scared a Alexis might send her one of the thestral's she's been breeding."

Blaise tilted his head, "Well I can't deny that mother has been hinting at it-"

The griffyndor's head snapped up. "Blaise!"

"Calm down love, I doubt she'd actually do it, what with all the ministry laws and all that." The slytherin said as he moved a hand away from the wall to rake through Ron's hair. "Besides I already know what mother's next gift is and I assure you it's not for Molly."

Ron's eyes went wide, "Sweet Merlin it's for me isn't it? It's a dress right? She's been threatening to see me in a dress eversince Ginny showed her that damn picture. Dear Lord she'll have me wearing it everyday for the next-"

"It's a house."

"A what?"

"It's tradition. When a Zabini chooses a bride-" Blaise quickly caught the fist that had suddenly come hurdling towards him and smiled at the angry blue eyes that glared at him. "When a Zabini chooses his betrothed, the parents show their approval by giving the couple a gift. The more the parents approve the more extravagant the gift."

Ron's hand went back to his side. "A-A... But-, a house..."

"Well its more like a manor really-"

"A manor?!" The gryffindor squeaked while Blaise just smiled.

"Mother adores you Ron. She thought that maybe it would be better if we had our own place rather than moving into the Zabini manor."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes really, plus she plans on getting married soon and she doesn't want any witnesses."

"I-" Ron stopped and frowned as his eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"Luna, what are you-" Luna was brought back to Pansy who was leaning over her shoulder until she looked up and gave an exasperated sigh. "Hey! If you're going to start violating my best friend I suggest you do so after my big day."

Blaise looked over his shoulder and gave her a smirk while Ron blushed, "Pansy!"

"Hello Blaise!"

The blond's mouth moved before she could stop herself and Blaise smiled, when she was forcefully pulled away as Pansy babbled in her ear about Thomas and Finnegan and how she'll make them both pay for missing the rehearsal when something else caught the Ravenclaw's eye.

Severus Snape and Sirius Black.

Wait.

Isn't he dead?

And who's that with them?

"This is the last time I leave you alone with my son." Severus growled as he crouched in front a small boy, as he muttered a spell to a heal the bloody scrape on his chin.

The boy was adorable. Pitch black raven hair went down to his shoulders while stormy grey eyes filled with pride stared back at the man in front of him with a bright smile.

"You're making a big deal over nothing Severus." Sirius said as he rolled his eyes. "Regulus was perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?" Severus looked up at the other wizard and glared, "You put a five year old alone on a broom Sirius. He could have gotten himself killed."

"I think he did rather well. Must take after his dad." Sirius grinned while Severus put his wand in his pocket and lifted the boy up into his arms as he stood up straight.

"Really. Well if that's the case then I suppose he won't be getting any desert for the foreseeable future. Just like his dad."

The boy's face fell in a pout and he whined. "But Father..."

"Desert? What on earth are you-" Sirius started to ask when it hit him and the wizards face turned into the same expression as the boy's. "But Sev-"

"No but's from either of you!" Severus growled as he fixed the boy in a stern glare, "Honestly I expect this kind of behaviour from your dad, but from you Regulus? You know better than to follow his half brained schemes."

Sirius' mouth fell open in a gape, "Half brained schemes?!"

A smile spread on Luna's face as she was suddenly pulled away from the scene and the people blurred and moved, before they stopped on Lucius Malfoy and Remus.

"Leave them be Lucius," Remus said with exasperation as he stood behind the blond that sat in front of him with his arms wrapped around his neck. "They're happy."

"Anyone. That boy could have had anyone he wanted and yet he chooses Potter." Lucius said as he leaned back against the werewolf and Remus rolled his eyes.

"He's in love with Potter."

"He's too young to know what love is."

Remus paused to move his head so he was looking down at the side of Lucius' face, "Weren't you his age when you started pursuing me."

"That's completely different." Lucius said as he turned his head to kiss the werewolf's cheek. "You weren't a glorified imbecile, you were just friends with one."

"Lucius."

"I won't be swayed Remus."

Luna's head gave a slight tilt when Pansy pulled her away again and this time she didn't stop until they made it to a large table on the other side of the room right in front of where the teachers usually sit and the ravenclaw's mouth finally fell open in a gape.

Albus Dumbledore sat in the head masters chair, eyes twinkling and smiling like he's been there all along.

Pansy quickly ushered Luna into her seat before she sat down herself, "Since Ron's occupied, you'll sit right here next to me, I'd rather not have Granger constantly swooning over her and Krum's trips in my ear."

Luna sat down and stared out over the large room when Nott suddenly appeared beside her and took her hand, giving her a smile that simply radiated warmth.

"There you are, I thought Pansy might have stolen you away."

The blond paused as she stared back into Theo's eyes and felt compelled to smile back, "No we just went for a walk. Did you know that Neville's nickname for Pansy is a poisonous flower he's breeding."

"I don't know about flower but she is quite the deadly pain." Theo shrugged and Luna hit his arm.

"Don't be mean."

Luna looked up just in time to see Pansy give Nott the finger before she turned her attention back to Neville.

Despite the unfamiliar situation everything still felt strangely right. Luna couldn't quite put her finger on it but somehow she felt like this was exactly how things were meant to be.

Like this had already happened.

Or it was meant to happen in the future.

The blond turned back to Theo and grinned, "What's my nickname?"

The slytherin raised an eyebrow at her, "You?"

"Yes, what do you call me."

"What I always call you," Theo smirked. "Looney."

Luna frowned and her eyes narrowed into a glare until the dark haired boy lifted a hand to cup her face and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, instantly making her flush.

"Looney Luna Nott."

Luna's blush deepened when Theo leaned in, but shut her eyes just as he did when-

"Alright! Get in I have better things to do than waste my time."

Luna's eyes snapped open and the witch suddenly found herself staring at the doorway to the Dark Arts class.

The blond frowned as her eyes quickly swept around her and Luna saw the sullen expressions of the students around her. None of them looked at all like they did just a moment ago, which made her realise.

It was a vision.

Luna was still trying to process her new surroundings when she was suddenly thumped from behind and sent crashing to the floor. The ravenclaw witch shut her eyes and braced for impact, but opened her eyes when a moment passed and there wasn't one.

"Get a move on! I don't have all day."

Amycus Carrow growled as he threw a sneer down at her before walking into the class, while the other students hesitantly followed.

Suddenly something pulled her upright and Luna realised that someone had caught her, the girl was about to give her thanks when she found herself face to face with Theodore Nott.

Luna's eyes went wide while Nott's were narrowed in a glare at their new professor, until she spoke and the glare turned on her.

"Thanks, you didn't-"

"And I won't do it again. Stay out of the way."

The dark haired boy then walked right passed her and Luna almost gave a sigh as she stared after him.

"Right bastard, isn't he." Ron suddenly said from beside her but Luna didn't look up as she spoke, "No, he isn't."

The redhead stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her inside, "C'mon, the sooner we get this over with the better."

"Pick a partner, but they can't be from your own house." The Carrow brother grinned viciously from his seat at the front of the class.

At that Luna immediately turned and walked right up to Theo and Blaise much to Ron's dismay.

As the witch got closer she realised that they were just as unhappy at being forced to pair up, even if the usual slytherin demeanour meant they couldn't show it.

The blond stood in front of the desk as Blaise mumbled harmless curses under his breath when they both looked up at her and glared.

"Lovegood."

"Bla-... I mean Zabini." The slytherin blinked when Luna almost used his first name but quickly composed himself as his glare returned.

"Ron doesn't have a partner."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her, "And?"

"Zabini, I said pair up right now." The Carrow growled and Luna smiled.

Blaise stared at her with a calculating stare until he smoothly stood and took his books with him as he walked right across the room and sank into the seat next to Ron, while Luna quickly slid onto the bench next to Nott with a bright smile.

"My momentary lapse in sanity when I stopped you from landing on your face doesn't give you the right to sit here."

Luna looked up and gave a nod, "I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to be."

The dark haired boy gave her the same look as Blaise as he leaned back and his lips twisted in a confused scowl.

"What are you up to?"

"Me?"

"Yes you _Looney _Lovegood." Nott sneered as he glared at her only to blink at her when she giggled and smiled at him.

"I'm not up to anything."

Nott didn't seem convinced but Luna didn't stop smiling.

The ravenclaw let her eyes drift along the dim room and saw Ron with a fierce scowl on his face while Blaise ignored him completely.

Neville sat next to Pansy, or rather at the very end of the bench and as far away from Pansy as possible while the slytherin witch threw him the occasional glare of disgust.

And then there was Draco sitting by the only window in the room ignoring the only other ravenclaw in the class that had the misfortune of sitting next to him. While the rest of the class was filled with the usual slytherin and gryffindor crowd. Luna almost sighed wondering how things would get from where they are now to what they were in her vision when she was ripped from her thoughts by a screech of pain.

Amycus stood near the door holding an blond Hufflepuff girl's arm as he dragged her into the class, the Carrow's grip tightened around the girls arm and Luna felt her breathing stop when she screeched again.

"I'm sorry sir!"

"You know the rules brat, no students wandering the halls once class starts." Amycus scowled as he glared at the girl. "That'll be a weeks worth of detention."

Luna could see some of those in class flinch, since they knew detention meant they'd be using this girl as target practice very soon.

Ron's hands scraped and clenched against the desk, making the deep brown eyes of the slytherin beside him flicker down towards him. Neville fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat while Pansy's eyes seemed to burn with sympathy for a moment before going back to their usual expressionless look. Draco's eyes were still focused on the window although Luna could see the tension as his jaw clenched and his eyes hardened against the glass pain.

But when Luna looked back to Theo, the blond could only blink in surprise.

Nott had taken his wand out of his pocket and was subtly flicking his wrist as he quietly cast a spell that was aimed straight at Amycus.

No more than two seconds later Amycus Carrow let out a perfectly girly scream as his pants had caught on fire and he quickly tried to put it out. The entire class broke in a fit of laughter and the Hufflepuff girl stood frozen until Pansy pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, making the blond gasp as she was suddenly lifted off the floor and out into the hallway.

Blaise showed an impressive bit of silent wandless magic as his hand gave a twirl causing the door to subtly close before Draco looked up, seeming completely bored as he pulled out his wand and muttered a silent spell that made the door knob glow suspiciously.

By the time Amycus managed to extinguish the fire the entire class was in a roar of laughter.

"Shut up!" Amycus screamed making the class fall silent, "Who did that?!"

No one said a word and the Carrow glared until something flashed on his face and he headed straight for the door. "That little brat is going to pay."

The man to let out a yelp of pain as soon as his hand made contact with the door knob and he jumped back, clutching his hand and muttering curse words under his breath.

"Dammit! Who in the blue blazes did this?! Answer me!"

When no one still said a word Amycus aimed his wand at the ceiling and Luna immediately knew that he was casting a revelation spell, so she quickly raised her hand.

"I know sir."

Theo glared at the blond but Luna ignored it completely as the Carrow turned towards her.

"Who?"

"Not who sir, what."

Amycus frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Nargles." Luna said with a sure nod, even if she felt so uncomfortable lying about creatures that didn't deserve to be lied about. "They're known to do that sir. Locking doors and setting trousers on fire, especially if the trousers are offending to the eye and the bum wearing the trousers is larger than a hippogrifs hide."

Some of the students giggled while the others stayed silent. Pansy was staring at Luna with approval while Neville and Ron gaped, Draco and Blaise both looked like they wanted to laugh.

While Theo...

The slytherin shook his head at her and let his lips quirk up in a slight smile as he whispered. "Looney little thing, aren't you?"

Luna beamed until Theo's gaze moved up to the Carrow who was still trying to recover from the shock of being blatantly insulted by a student.

"I did it sir, it was an accident."

Amycus glared at Theo, wand in hand and ready to curse the life out of the boy. But he didn't.

The Nott's were a family that the dark lord still hoped to lead away from neutrality and onto the side of the dark. So having a death eater curse their heir would be severely punished. But Amycus won't go so easy on him next time.

"The next time you have an accident Nott, you and that little girlfriend of yours will get three weeks of detention. Understood?!"

"Yes sir."

Luna smiled as the charm on the door wore off and it opened while Amycus hobbled off to his desk and carefully sat down winching the whole way. "Open your damn books."

"For the record," Theo said as he flipped through the book on his desk without looking up at the girl. "I didn't ask for your help and I don't need it either Looney Lovegood."

"I prefer Looney Nott."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**The End**

**A/N:**

**Please review**


End file.
